Dulces
by Alitzel
Summary: Porque los dulces nos alegran la vida. Fics cortos donde los niños elegidos fortalecerán los lazos de amor y amistad por medio de distintos dulces. Capítulo 1: Hikari x Ken - Pastel de chocolate-


**Hola :) **

Aquí está algo que surgió de repente**, voy a utilizar parejas de las cuales no suelo escribir, por ende este es mi primer Hikari x Ken, **espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes **no me pertenecen, (**u.ú**) son solo de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai, **sin embargo** la historia es mía y la realizo sin fines lucrativos**

**Sin más que decir les invito a leer**

* * *

**Dulces **

**Capítulo 1: Hikari x Ken - Pastel de chocolate-**

Se restregó los ojos varias veces, después dejó escapar un bostezo. En el acto enfocó la vista, para luego sentarse en el sofá, que anteriormente le había servido de cama. Inspiró profundamente, y fue en ese instante en que percibió ese olor tan peculiar. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera, al tiempo que abandonaba su cómodo asiento. Corrió a la cocina, intentando no caer en el proceso, tomó uno de los guantes que había dejado sobre la mesa, y rápidamente abrió el horno, encontrándose con una nube de humo.

Tosió repetidas veces, antes de retirar el chamuscado pastel del horno. Bufó, este era el tercer pastel en ese día. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido, justo antes de tirarlo a la basura.

Se apoyó en la pared, para finalmente quedar sentada en el piso. Se encontraba frustrada. ¿Qué tan difícil era hacer un pastel?

-Estúpido pastel-

Dijo entre dientes.

Lo peor de todo es que en el tercer pastel había seguido perfectamente todos los pasos, vertió el azúcar, la mantequilla y comenzó a batir, luego añadió los huevos, un poco de harina, hasta que finalmente vertió la mezcla en el molde, para luego introducirlo en el horno y colocar el tiempo de cocción. Hasta allí todo bien, lo único que no se encontraba en sus planes fue la oleada de sueño que la invadió de repente.

Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al recordar ese pequeñísimo detalle.

Se rascó repetidas veces la nuca, como sea, no se iba a dejar vencer. Inmediatamente se colocó de pie. Seguiría todos los pasos de nuevo, ese pastel quedaría perfecto. Luego se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Si no podía hacerlo sola, seguramente con la ayuda de alguno de sus amigos sería más sencillo. Si definitivamente pediría ayuda.

La castaña corrió hasta el teléfono, para luego observarlo largamente. ¿Quién podría ayudarla?

Intentó recordar mentalmente cuál de sus amigos se encontraba desocupado hoy. La primera persona fue Takeru, pero él estaba en Francia visitando a su abuelo. Luego pensó en Mimi, ella era una especialista en pasteles, luego recordó que le había comentado algo de un viaje a Kioto con Sora, no estarían ninguna de las dos. Quizás Matt podría ayudarla, dejó escapar una risita entre dientes ¿Matt haciendo un pastel? Solo en sueños. ¿Koushiro? No creía que cocinar fuese su fuerte. ¿Jou? El seguramente estaría estudiando. Daivis tenía práctica.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Miyako!-

Rápidamente marcó el número de la joven de gafas.

_-¿Hola?- _

-¡Miya! ¿Cómo estás?-

_-¡Kari! Muy bien, ¿y tú?- _

-Bastante bien, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a hacer un pastel-

_-Lo siento mucho, hoy no puedo, estoy ayudando en la tienda- _

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro.

_-¡Animo! No te desanimes, yo sé de alguien que puede ayudarte- _

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?-

-_Llama a Ken, él es muy bueno con los postres- _

-¿Ken? No lo sé Yolei, yo no hablo mucho con él y…-

-_¡Vamos llámalo! Luego me lo agradecerás, adiós Kari, espero que les salga bien el pastel- _

Y sin decir más la de mirada ambarina cortó la comunicación.

-¿Yo-Yolei?-

Observó quedamente la pantalla del teléfono, dejando escapar un suspiro en el acto, no le quedaba más remedio que pedir ayuda al peli azul. Lentamente marcó el número, para luego escuchar su voz a través del aparato.

_-¿Si?- _

-Hola Ken-

-_Kari, ¿Cómo estás?- _

-Bien, me preguntaba si… Podrías ayudarme-

-_Por supuesto, ¿Estás en tu casa?- _

-Si-

-_Llegaré en 20 minutos, nos vemos- _

La castaña observó de nuevo el teléfono, el ojiazul había cortado la comunicación.

Suspiró, la verdad es que no había sido tan difícil, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. Luego sus ojos amatistas se volvieron platos. ¿Había dicho 20 minutos?

Debía arreglar el desastre que había dejado en la cocina. Nuevamente salió disparada hacia la cocina, debía apurarse, Ken no tardaba en llegar.

-.-.-.-.-

El Ichijoji se encontraba justo frente al departamento de los Yagami, observando sus zapatos. Aún no se podía explicar de dónde había sacado el valor de brindarle ayuda a Kari, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, lo peor de todo es que cuando recibió la llamada ni siquiera atinó a preguntar en qué quería que la ayudara. ¿Y si era algo que se escapaba totalmente de sus manos? Dejó escapar un suspiro, ya estaba allí, justo frente a la puerta, solo le quedaba tocar el timbre.

Inspiró hondo, justo antes de pulsar el botón.

La Yagami apareció justo frente al joven.

-Ken, discúlpame por llamarte así tan de repente-

-N-no te preocupes-

La castaña se apartó, dejándole el paso libre, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?-

-Pues, verás, quería hacerle un pastel a mi hermano, pero…-

-¿Tuviste problemas para hacerlo?-

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, mientras con sus manos arrugaba el delantal rosa que traía puesto. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios del joven.

-Descuida, te ayudaré-

La castaña le dirigió una mirada llena de felicidad.

-¡Gracias Ken!-

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, para comenzar a preparar el dichoso pastel.

-¿Ya decidiste de qué sería?-

-Sí, será de chocolate-

-Comencemos entonces-

-¡Y esta vez sí me quedará bien!-

El joven no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada interrogante.

-¿Esta vez?-

-Si… He hecho tres pasteles hoy, pero no salieron muy bien-

-¿Tres?-

-El primero quedó muy duro, creo que batí demasiado la mezcla, con el segundo no verifiqué bien las cantidades y el último que hice se me quemó-

La castaña había bajado la mirada nuevamente, hasta que sintió que él la tomaba de las manos.

-Vamos, no te rindas, te aseguro que este si te quedará bien-

Ella le sonrió, y al instante ambos comenzaron a prepararlo.

Primero midieron todas las cantidades, para luego mezclarlo con la batidora, una vez listo lo colocaron en un molde.

-Ahora solo queda meterlo al horno y esperar a que esté listo-

La Yagami le sonrió, al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos el molde, para meterlo al horno, colocó el tiempo de cocción y luego se volteó hacia Ken.

-¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!-

El peliazul le sonrió al tiempo que hacía un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, después de todo, los amigos están para apoyarse-

Ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? No te ofrecí nada, discúlpame-

-Si no es mucha molestia-

La castaña se encaminó a la cocina, sirvió un vaso con agua, para luego entregárselo a Ken. El joven le regaló una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

Ambos conversaron animadamente, hasta que el pitido del horno comenzó a sonar, indicando que el pastel estaba listo.

-Debes esperar a que se enfríe para poder adornarlo-

Él le sonrió, para luego observar por la ventana.

-Es un poco tarde, creo que debería irme-

Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta, se despidieron, y antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta el Ichijoji agregó.

-No dudes en llamarme la próxima vez que necesites ayuda-

Le regaló una sonrisa, para luego continuar su camino hasta su casa.

La Yagami sonrió, si no hubiese sido por Ken seguramente nunca habría terminado el pastel.

-.-.-.-.-

Forcejeó levemente la manilla de la entrada, para luego ingresar al departamento. Suspiró, estaba demasiado cansado. Colocó el trofeo que había obtenido como goleador estrella en el partido. Su equipo había salido victorioso en el torneo anual de futbol que se llevaba a cabo en la universidad.

Algo llamó su atención, un recipiente que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Inmediatamente fue a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Al acercarse se encontró con un pastel de chocolate, con unas cuantas fresas de adorno, y justo en el centro, tenía un mensaje con crema pastelera, donde se leía _Felicidades Hermano. _

Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del moreno, observó el sillón donde se encontraba la castaña hecha un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados y todo el rostro lleno de crema pastelera.

El castaño se acercó a ella, besó quedamente su frente, logrando una sonrisa en los labios de la menor. Seguidamente el mayor le susurró.

-Gracias Kari-

* * *

¿Qué les parece?

**¿Un review?** :)

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
